The present disclosure relates to lock assemblies for movable closures and the like, and, in particular, to a lock assembly that can be actuated manually, via a touch pad, or via a remote control.
Lock assemblies are generally well-known in the art, and are typically flush mounted on an associated closure or door to facilitate selectively shifting the closure between an open unlocked position and a closed locked position. Paddle handle assemblies are used widely on entry doors for recreational vehicles, motor homes, and the like, and in such applications require that the latch mechanism be accessible and operable from both the inside and the outside of the vehicle. Paddle handle assemblies often include a deadbolt lock for maximum security.
Heretofore, paddle handle assemblies have proven generally effective, although they experience certain drawbacks. For example, most prior art paddle handle assemblies require that the latch lock and the deadbolt lock be actuated through manual lock cylinders and key locks. Also, such prior art paddle handle assemblies are not particularly adapted for use with remotely operated signaling devices, which have become quite popular in the vehicle industry. Furthermore, some prior art paddle handle assemblies experience a problem in maintaining the alignment between the deadbolt and the associated strike. Also, many prior art paddle handle assemblies have a rather complicated construction, which is expensive to manufacture and difficult to repair. Hence, a paddle handle assembly which overcomes these drawbacks would be advantageous.